PSP GO
The PSP Go (stylized PSPgo or PSP go, model PSP-N1000)[9] is a version of the PlayStation Portable handheld game console manufactured by Sony.[10][11][12][13][14] It was released on October 1, 2009 in American and European territories,[1] and on November 1 in Japan. It was revealed prior to E3 2009 through Sony's Qore VOD service.[13] Although its design is significantly different from other PSPs, it is not intended to replace the PSP 3000, which Sony will continue to manufacture, sell, and support.[11] On April 20, 2011, the manufacturer announced that the PSP Go would be discontinued so that they may concentrate on the PlayStation Vita.[4][15][16] Sony later said that only the European and Japanese versions were being cut, and that the console would still be available in the USA.[17] ' '''Unlike previous PSP models, the PSP Go does not feature a UMD drive, but instead has 16 GB of internal flash memory to store games, video, pictures, and other media.[14] This can be extended by up to 32 GB with the use of a Memory Stick Micro (M2) flash card. Also unlike previous PSP models, the PSP Go's rechargeable battery is not removable or replaceable by the user. The unit is 43% lighter and 56% smaller than the original PSP-1000,[11] and 16% lighter and 35% smaller than the PSP-3000.[8] It has a 3.8" 480 ×272 LCD[18] (compared to the larger 4.3" 480 ×272 pixel LCD on previous PSP models).[19] The screen slides up to reveal the main controls. The overall shape and sliding mechanism are similar to that of Sony's mylo COM-2 internet device.[20] The PSP Go features 802.11b Wi-Fi like its predecessors, but no longer uses a standard USB A-to-Mini-B cable common with many devices. A new proprietary multi-use connector is used for USB connectivity. A suitable USB cable is included with the unit. The new multi-use connector allows for charging and USB similar to previous units, as well as video and sound output with the same connector (using an optional composite or component AV cable), unlike previous offerings which had TV OUT and USB functionality on separate ports. Sony also offers an optional cradle for charging and USB data transfer on the PSP Go, similar to previous offerings. ' 'The PSP Go adds support for Bluetooth connectivity, enabling the use of compatible Bluetooth headsets and tethering with Bluetooth-enabled mobile phones. This also enables users to connect and play games using a Sixaxis or DualShock 3 PlayStation 3 controller or Bluetooth Headset. ' 'Because the PSP Go does not feature a UMD drive, games are downloaded from the PlayStation Store. While other PSP models have included the ability to run games and demos downloaded from the PlayStation Store, the PSP Go is the first for which this is the only means of distribution. The PSP Go has the demo Patapon 2 loaded onto the system and it also comes with an ESRB ratings guide, both in the internal memory in the games section. The removal of the UMD drive effectively region locks the unit due to the way in which a PSP must be linked to a single Playstation Network account. Since each account is locked to a single region, this prevents the user from ever playing games from more than one region at a time (since games from accounts other than the currently linked account cannot be started). ' 'There are three ways to access the PlayStation Store. The PSP Go can directly download to itself, or users can also download then transfer the games from a PlayStation 3 or the Media Go software on Windows based computers. All current downloadable PSP and PlayStation games available for older PSP models will be compatible with the PSP Go. Sony has also confirmed that almost all UMD based PSP games released after October 1, 2009 will be available for download,[21][22] and a majority of older UMD-only games will also be downloadable at that time.[23] ' 'A section of the PlayStation Store is available to all PS3 and PSP owners (PSP and PSP Go). A variety of developers contribute to the creation of "Minis". These games are smaller, cheaper and are available as download only. These games are available in the "minis" section of the PlayStation Store. ' ' ' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Psp_go_black_front.JPG ']' ' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Psp_go_black_front.JPG ']' ' 'Front view of a closed black PSP Go. ' ''' ''' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Psp_go_black_back.JPG ' '] ' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Psp_go_black_back.JPG '] ' '''Back view of a closed black PSP Go. ' 'Reviews of the PSP Go have been mixed. It is criticized mainly for its pricing, with Ars Technica calling it "way too expensive" and The Guardian stating that cost is the "biggest issue" facing the machine.[24][25] Engadget points out that the Go costs only $50 less than the PlayStation 3, which comes equipped with a Blu-ray player.[26] Wired points out that the older PSP 3000 model is cheaper, while supporting UMDs and IGN states that the $250 price increase makes it a "hard sell".[27][28] The lack of support for UMDs and the inability to transfer games bought on UMD onto the Go and the placement of the analog stick next to the d-pad has also been criticized.[24][28][29] Reviewers also commented on how the change from a mini-USB port to a proprietary port means that hardware and cables bought for previous incarnations of the PSP are not compatible.[26][30] The Go's screen has been positively received with Ars Technica calling the image "brilliant, sharp and clear", T3 state that "pictures and videos look great".[24][31] The controls have received mixed reviews with The Times describing them as "instantly familiar" whereas CNET and Stuff call the position of the analog stick "awkward".[30][32][33] The ability to use a PS3 controller was praised by the New Zealand Herald but Ars Technica criticized the need to connect the controller and Go to a PS3 for initial setup.[24][34] ' 'In February 2010, it was revealed that Sony may re-launch the PSP Go in the future, due to the lack of consumer interest and poor sales. [35] [36] In May 2010, it was revealed that Sony was now going to sell the PSP Go with ten free downloadable games in the UK. Sony began offering the free games in June 2010. The same offer was made available in Australia in July 2010. It has been revealed that Sony is also offering three free games for the PSP Go in America.[37][38][39][40] [41] In October 2010, Sony announced a price drop for the PSP Go, bringing the price to $199.99.[42][43][44] In 2010, a picture of a new PSP motherboard was leaked on the Internet. Analysts speculated that this could indicate that a revised version of the PSP was in development. The motherboard was smaller than in existing models appearing to have had some features, like a micro processing unit, removed. The picture also appeared to show a modified UMD latching technology, a speculative sign that Sony might be re-adding a UMD drive for a possible successor to the PSP Go.[45] However in May 2010 many sources across the internet claimed that the next PSP would be a download-only device like the PSP Go. It was also rumored that the new "PSP2" would include two cameras and a touchscreen while retaining the classic PlayStation face buttons and possibly adding dual-analog thumbsticks.[46][46][47][48][49] ' 'In Late June 2010, Sony denied claims that they were developing "3D PSP". Sony Worldwide Studios vice president Scott Rohde stated that Sony "isn't ready" to announce a "PSP2" either.[50] Sony also denied that the PSP2 would be download-only like the PSP Go [51] ' 'Alongside price drops of the PSP Go, rumors began circulating in October 2010[52] that Sony had shown a prototype "PSP2" in a secret conference for stakeholders and publishers, codenamed "Vita".[53] Unverified photos and supposed technical specifications[54] indicated that Vita would be a hybrid game and telephone device with a sliding form factor and no optical media slot, similar to the PSP Go. By now Vita was rumored to retain the PlayStation face buttons but no analogue sticks; analogue input to be via a multi-touch strip that would simulate a pair of thumb sticks. The rumoured device's memory could be as much as 1 GB of RAM, a significant increase over that of the PSP and PSP Go.[55] A 2011 release date was suggested but Sony representatives refused to comment on the rumors.[ ' 'On January 27, 2011, Sony confirmed the release of the PlayStation Vita, then known by its codename Next Generation Portable (NGP). On April 20, 2011, SCEI announced that the PSP Go had been discontinued in order to "concentrate on NGP".[4][15][16] However, SCEA have stated that this discontinuation does not apply to North America, where they will continue to produce the device.[57] '